Gundam Build Fighters Try: Blazing
by Crimson Flare700
Summary: This is a story about a build fighter and his three friends and their battles. So Blaze on gunpla! Everything is property of it's respective owner, also reviews and advises are welcome.
1. Battle 1

Gundam Build Fighters try: Blazing

 _Battle one: A team is formed, Blaze on Try Strike!_

The sounds of a fierce Gunpla Battle could be heard within an arcade in a rather prominent and lively town in Japan. Gunshots, blades clashing, thrusters moving around ¬¬it was standard noise nowadays with the recent spike in popularity of this game of Fighters and their customized Mobile Suits.

"BATTLE ENDED!" Boomed a loud announcer's voice. The Plavsky Particles dispersed, shutting down the console revealing the damaged remains of three Graze units and three customized Strike Gundams on the table.

"Man, that wasn't even a satisfying battle!" A six-teen year old silvery-violet hair colored boy who was part of the Strike Gundam team yawned as if mocking the opposing side. "Well, I suppose it's too much to expect from a team of Graze units though!" He smirked.

"That's enough Hiro!" A six-teen year old dark haired boy with blazing red highlights, and the leader of the all-Strike Gundam team, interrupts him. "Do not mock opponents who fought seriously. Didn't Coach Waltfeld tell you that?" The dark haired boy asked.

"Heh! I'm just stating the facts guys. You know it as well as I do." The cocky Fighter Hiro just smirked.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." A six-teen year old midnight blue colored haired boy also a part of the all-Strike Gundam team and one of the four friends sighed.

"Hiro, why is it that you talk down to the people we face I mean you sound like and I know you don't like being compared to him but you kind of sound like your brother Saga when you do that." A dark brown colored haired boy also a member of the same all-Strike Gundam team

"I told you to never ever compare me to him!" Hiro yelled at his friend in anger as he grabbed his custom Strike gunpla.

"Smooth Max, you know Hiro can't stand talking about his older brother let alone being compared to him." The midnight blue haired boy stated as he jabbed his friend with his elbow.

* * *

A few hours later the friends left the arcade with their respective gunplas in their respective pouches on their belts as they were heading to their houses, they stopped and said there goodbyes to Hiro who muttered something under his breath they were heading onto the three-way that their houses were on.

"Mason, you think Hiro will be still mad at me for comparing him to his brother Saga" The Dark brown haired boy asked as the three friends had come to a stop at Mason's house.

"I wouldn't worry about it Max, I just wished I knew what Hiro was muttering to himself when he was heading inside his house" Mason said as he opened the gate and walked into his yard and leaned on it.

"Mason's right Max, don't worry about it. If you worry too much about, you won't get any sleep and besides, Hiro will forget about it in the morning anyway." The boy with midnight blue hair said as he patted his worried friend on the back.

"Thanks Davis, I really appreciate that man. Well, I guess I'll be heading home guys. Hey Mason? Have you heard anything about Mayura, Asagi and Juri? Have they made a decision regarding the tournament this year and uhh...does Juri need any help with her Gunpla?" Max asked his friends as he started to get flabbergasted.

"Not that I know of Max, and if I didn't know any better Max, I swear you had a humongous crush on her or something man. Why not just come clean we're not going to tease you man I mean I'll admit it that I have a crush on Mayura have I told her yet nope, but I plan on it." Mason told his friend as to make him feel at ease.

"But what if she doesn't like me that way or what if I mess up somehow?" Max asked in a worried manner as he started to pace back and forth on the side walk outside of Mason's

"Well Davis, can you take Max on to his house so I can go and get some rest and I'll see you guys tomorrow" Mason said as yawned from the exhaustion of the battle earlier and the walk home.

"Sure Mason will do, come on Max let's go bud you can worry about asking Juri out tomorrow at the Academy alright?" Davis stated as he pushed Max on down the road.

"Alright Davis will do, and your right I guess I'll worry about it tomorrow then, later Mason." Max said as he and Davis left to go to their houses.

As Mason turned and walked toward the front door and walked inside as he took his shoes off and then put his house shoes on he walked over and sat down at his work bench and brought out his custom Strike gunpla and placed it on the bench. As he took the backpack/booster off, he then brought out a tool roll made of red vinyl with a black trim and upon opening it up revealing all of his crafting tools from his crating nippers to his different types of files and other items.

"Well I better do some fine tuning on the Blazing Booster, while I'm at it I might as well work on the other boosters as well." Mason said as he brought out three other custom boosters/backpacks for his Strike.

One of the boosters was designed for close quarters combat as it had a pair customized 'Excalibur' from the hg revive Sword Impulse Gundam and a pair of shoulder armor from two hg Gundam Seed Perfect Strike Gundam and modified them so much that they were almost a complete scratch build, lastly was a pair of rocket anchors from the same kits and like the shoulder armor they also were modified and looked almost like a scratch build. Next was the Assault Booster with had four weapon binders which looked similar to the Kämpfer Amazing's weapon binders which they were just slightly different as Mason had decided to slightly modify the design as to fit his gunpla's style of being a Multi-Mode MS ,then finally was the booster designed for long range artillery. It had a customized Variable Hyper Impulse Beam Cannon that was made combining the parts of the HGCE revive Blast Impulse Gundam's Blast Silhouette and the "Agni" 320mm Hyper Impulse Beam Cannon from the HG Gundam seed Perfect Strike Gundam and lastly a few parts from the VSR from the HGUC Gundam F91 and given metal parts inside the barrels.

"Man I've come up with cool names for three of the four boosters, but when it comes to the fourth booster I got nothing. All things considered if I asked Max he'd come up with a crazy name for it and I don't want that well I might as well not worry about it, WOAH, JEEZ!" Mason said as he was working on one of the four boosters/backpacks when he was stopped by an animal, but not just any animal his pet ferret.

"Nibbles, what are doing boy did you miss me that much I was only gone for….holy crap quite a few hours huh sorry boy we'll go to bed as soon as I'm done working okay ." Mason said to his pet Ferret as it climbed up the back of his and scared him by nuzzling against Mason's cheek.

He then patted his pet ferret as it went from his shoulder to its pet hammock and curled up and fell asleep. As Mason worked on the fragment beam blades he looked over at his display shelf and looked at all of his old gunpla he made as he and his friends grew up over the years to their teens.

"Man I can't believe it's been ten years since the guys and I met and started battling together course we weren't as in sync back then as we are now, and our gunpla have come a long way as well. I mean we started out with HG Gundam seed Zaku Warriors and now we've got to where we are now thanks to our team work and to our custom Strike Gundams we've even became best friends and we got into Axis Academy which was turning point for us course it wasn't easy but nothing ever is, isn't that right Strike." Mason said to himself and then to his gunpla as he looked at his gunpla and the boosters he was working on while he was reminiscing of how far he and his had come.

After he finished the last little bit of tuning to his gunpla's Blazing Booster he went to bed after he put his pet ferret into its cage. He went to bed, the next morning as he got up and fixed himself a cup of coffee and poured into his blazing red mug and walked over to his ferret Nibbles and fed him he then walked over and sat down at his bench, then took another drink of his coffee as he looked at his custom Strike gunpla and smiled.

"Well Strike I hope you're ready for our team training battles today" Mason said to his gunpla as he got up and grabbed his long crimson red over coat with a black flame design on the bottom of the coat going up a little. "I hope the guys are ready this morning course the guys are probably at the café waiting for me so I better grab Strike and put the Blazing Booster back on it and get going" Mason said as he walked back over to the bench and put the booster/ backpack onto his Strike along with Variable Beam Rifle that also has a underslung grenade launcher onto it and an upgraded version of the Absorb shield with the front part of Kyrios gundam's shield and the shields name was the Vortex shield.

"Oops I better not forget Mayura's new gunpla I made for her I can't believe it took me a week to make it." Mason said as he grabbed a silver colored gunpla off of his work bench as well. "I hope she likes it though I mean I did make it to her fighting style after all." Mason said as he put the gunpla into a pocket inside of his over coat as he walked out of his house and locked the door he walked to his garage and opened the door. As the door rose up it revealed a blazing red motorcycle with a black flame design on it as well.

"Man I can't wait to show Mayura her new gunpla I just hope that Max isn't making a fool of himself around Juri. That being said I better hurry up and get their good thing I got my motorcycle license a while back." Mason said as he put his helmet on and pushed his bike out, got onto it and turned the key in the ignition and started it up. As it fired up Mason pushed the visor down and started out of his gate once outside the gate and on the street he revved it up and started toward the café.

* * *

Meanwhile at the café the two friends were waiting with Mayura, Juri and Asagi for Mason to show up there; a coffee shop located just south-west of the Turbines Daycare and youth Battling school, right beside the battle arcade. A waitress appeared and took their orders, writing down the orders on a notepad as she kept a friendly expression. "Coming right up you all!" She beamed before vanishing to the counter, leaving the two boys and the three girls alone as they still waited for their friend to show up.

"So what do you think?" Asked,Max as he placed a amethyst purple colored custom Gundam Frame Astray with parts. "Pretty sweet huh?"

"I suppose.I mean it's a nice color? But why would you make custom gunpla for me though? "Asked a girl with blue hair and amber colored eyes that were hidden under a pair of transition glasses, as she turned the model gently around to get a complete view. Then looked at Max waiting for him to tell her his reason for making it.

As Davis handed a rose pink colored Astray to the other girl that had sat next to him, and who had turned it completely around and looked at every detail of it.

"Oh Davis it looks wonderful and you even made a version of the Beginning 30 gundam's IFS unit right." Said a sixteen year old blonde hair girl with blue eyes "But did you design this version differently?"

"I'm glad you like Asagi and your right the version of the Beginning 30's IFS unit is made to use the Armure Lumiere for both offense and defense purposes" Said Davis as he explained what all he did to make the gunpla.

"Well Juri the reason I made it for you is…..is I um….I..." Max stuttered as he tried to work up the courage to answer Juri's question. "I (inhale) I LIKE YOU JURI WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME PLEASE!" Max screamed as he confessed his feelings to Juri and asked her out all at once.

"WHAT!" Screamed Juri as her face was red as could be from the embarrassment of what Max did and the fact that he liked her and her glasses slid down her nose a little and stopped.

"Seriously, what!" Boomed a sixteen year old Red haired and Blue eye girl.

As Davis, Asagi, Mayura were either laughing at Juri's reaction to Max confessing his feelings for her or shocked by it in Mayura's case completely shocked. Then the sound of a motorcycle could be heard heading their direction.

"Hey that must be Mason heading this way." Said Davis as he and Asagi both had gone outside of the café to wait for him to arrive there.

As the sound of the motorcycle was getting closer and closer until they saw the silhouette of a guy riding on a motorcycle approaching in the distance.

"Hey Davis, is that Mason coming there? I can't tell with the pesky heat coming off of the road it's making it hard to make out details." Said Asagi as she put her left hand on her forehead to shield her eyes from the sun as to try to see a little bit better.

"Yeah Asagi that's him, I recognize that Blazing red paint and black flame design on it anywhere." Davis answered as he and Asagi watched the bike pull up.

"Hm looks like Davis and Asagi are outside waiting for me. So I can assume then that Max, Juri and Mayura are inside the café hope they haven't ordered yet" Thought Mason as he pulled into the café parking lot and parked his bike as he kicked out the kickstand and turned off the engine.

"Hey Mason what took you man you missed out on Max having a moment in there." Davis said to his friend and team leader as he walked over to him with Asagi following behind him.

"Yeah sorry Davis, I was finishing up some fine tuning to the Blazing Booster and to my Strike Gundam as well." Said Mason as he pulled off his helmet and placed it on the bike seat as he got off his bike. "Oh yeah Asagi, is Mayura here I brought the custom gunpla that I made for her?" He asked.

"Yeah Mason she is, she's inside along with Juri and Max the guys wanted to wait till you got here before we ordered anything." Asagi answered as she walked back into the café with Davis, and Mason.

"Hey Mayura, how have you been I finished the new gunpla that I made for you." Mason said as he sat down in the chair across from her as he looked at the expressions on Max and Juri's faces. "Um….What's up with these two huh? What did you do Max you didn't do or say anything embarrassing did ya?" Mason inquired as he looked at the pair.

"Well I took your advice from yesterday and I…I uh" Max stuttered as he scratched his nose in a nervous manner. "I told Juri how I felt about her and I asked her out." Max finished as he looked at Mason and then at a still Juri who was still shocked at what Max said to her earlier.

"Wait you did what!" Mason yelled, shocked by what his other friend had told him. "So you actually told her how you feel and you asked her out well did she tell you yes yet or what?" Mason asked as he waved to the waitress as Davis and Asagi had sat down.

"No she hasn't answered me yet, I think she's still in shock from it." Max said as he looked over at Juri who was starting to come out of her shocked state.

"Alright you all ready to order now?" Asked the waitress as she pulled out a pen and pad and was waiting for to take their orders.

"Yeah, I'll have a small Frappé coffee please." Mayura said as she gave her order.

"I'll have a small Frappe Café as well, how about you Juri?" Asagi asked Juri as both her and Mayura looked at their friend waiting for a response "Juri!" Asagi said in a loud tone.

"Huh oh um, I'll have a small Frappe Café as well thank you." Juri answered after she snapped out of her shocked stated. "I can't believe that happened did I dream it Asagi, Mayura could one of you please tell me I was sleep and I didn't just have Max confess his love to me and ask me out on a date all in one?" She asked as she looked at her two friends and teammates.

"Sorry Asagi it was a dream hun he really did do that and by the way he's sitting right here." Mayura answered her friend as she pointed her finger at Max who was sitting in the chair next to Juri.

"Ok well now that the girls have ordered. I'll have a bottled water thanks." Mason said as he gave the lady his order.

"I guess I'll have an iced tea please." Davis said as he gave his order to the waitress.

"Then I guess I'll take a Latte macchiato if you please." Max said as he gave her his order.

"Ok so that's three small Frappe Cafés for the girls, bottled water, an iced tea, and a Latte macchiato. Alright it'll be just a few minutes okay." The waitress said as she tore the paper out with the orders and handed it to one of her coworkers.

After the waitress left Mason, Davis, Mayura, and Asagi all looked at their two friends as the pair looked at each other.

"So Juri did you think about your answer yet I mean it's okay if you don't want to go out with me I mean I am pretty odd and all so." Max said but he was interrupted by Juri grabbing the sleeve of his t-shirt with her index and thumb.

"Being odd is okay with me and t-to answer your question I would love go out with you Max, and thank you for the custom gunpla as well." Juri answered nervously as she looked at Max. "So if you'd like we can go out tonight or tomorrow night whichever is fine by me." She finished.

"What really yeah tomorrow night would be great Juri." Max said in excitement as their friends just looked at the pair.

"Well Mason you did tell him to come right out and tell her how he felt." Davis said as nudged Mason with his elbow.

"Augh, I only told him that as advice I didn't think he'd take it literally." Mason said as he face palmed himself and then looked at Max and his first girlfriend Juri. "But I'm glad he did, which reminds me Mayura I have something for you here it is." He finished as he brought out the custom HG Gundam Astray gunpla that he brought her.

"Oh wow Mason it looks awesome it's a custom colored Gundam Astray Blue Frame D, and instead of the Aile striker pack you used the Force silhouette pack from the HGCE Revive Force Impulse Gundam you even put the sensor DRAGOONs on the torso instead of putting it on the sides of the head that's a nice touch." Mayura said in awe as she turned the gunpla around to look at every inch of it. "By the way what's it called something cool I hope?" she asked as she looked at Mason.

"Oh right it's called the Gundam Astray Silver Frame D. Although I had planned on using it for myself in the tournament but I thought that I would give it to the girl that I have had feelings for, for a while now." Mason said as he placed his Blazing Strike on the table next to his two friend's gunplas as he confessed his feelings to Mayura as well.

"Wait you like me, but what about the other girl that you were talking to a couple of days ago at the Academy huh?" Mayura asked in a serious as she looked at Mason waiting for his response.

"What you mean Scarlet she told me that she liked Hiro but she didn't know how to talk to him so I gave her some advice is all so I told some stuff about Hiro so that she wouldn't hurt his feelings or get him mad." Mason answered as he looked at Mayura straight in the eyes. "Honest." He added.

"Ok I just wanted to hear you say it is all so when would you like to go out huh?" Mayura asked as she put her arm on the table and rested her head in the palm of her hand.

"How about tomorrow after mine and guy's training match with coach Waltfeld I'll give you a call how's that sound?" Mason answered as he looked and noticed the waitress returning "Oh and here comes our orders." He added.

"Okay here you all go that's three small Frappe Cafés for the girls, bottled water, an iced tea, and a Latte macchiato enjoy." The waitress said as she walked off to tend to the other patrons.

As they were all drinking and talking Mason had noticed that their other friend Hiro hadn't showed up yet and it had been a good solid two hours since he arrived at the café. As he was about to ask Davis if he had heard anything from Hiro since Last night when his phone went alerting him of a text message he had as answered it the shock was unbelievable.

Oh it's from Coach Waltfeld Let's see. PFFFFT (cough, cough, cough) What Hiro left the academy and joined another school!" Mason yelled as he spit the water that he had from the drink he had just took from his water thankfully he spit away from Mayura and the others.

"Wait he did what! Are you sure what was his reason." Davis said in a demanding tone as he waited for a response.

"Yeah I mean he better have a good reason." Max said in an agitated manner.

As they looked at Mason who sent Coach Waltfeld a message asking for Hiro's reason were for leaving. The response infuriated Mason and his two friends at their now former friend turned enemy.

"I am serious he told Coach that the reason is that the only way we made as far as we had been was because of his strength alone and that he would prove it to the world." Mason said in an agitated tone. "Mayura I'm sorry but our date will have to be tomorrow after all." He added as he grabbed and held Mayura's and looked her straight in the eye.

"Its fine you go do what you and the guys need to do besides me and the girls have to go and get used to using these new gunpla you and guys made for us." Mayura said as she watched as Mason and his friends grabbed their respective gunpla and left the café.

As they got on to their respective bike Mason sent a message to Hiro stating that he wanted Hiro to meet them at the Arcade they all played at as kids and that to be there at sunset. With the message sent they started out toward the arcade with the full intent of battling their former friend to find out his true reasons for leaving and to show that they gave the battles they all fought their all.

"Well Hiro you always said you were nothing like your brother Saga and you were right because he wouldn't do what you did and turn his back on his team." Mason thought to himself as he and his team headed toward the arcade for the most emotional battle ever.

To be continued in Battle two: Flare up, Blazing Knuckle!


	2. Battle 2

Gundam Build Fighters try: Blazing

 _Battle two: Flare up, Blazing Knuckle!_

It was later in the day at Mason's house as Mason was doing some fine tuning to his custom gunpla while Leesa was sleeping in her room when Mason heard a knock

on the front door "Man it's nine at night I wonder who it could it be" Mason said as he stood up and stretched as he walked to the door and opened it and much to

Mason's surprise it was Max, and Davis "What's up guys why are here at this hour I mean it's not late but" Mason said until he was cut off "It's Hiro, Mason he said

he's at the arcade and that he's waiting for us now I'm not saying that it's not a trap or anything but if he is there well you know" Davis stated in serious tone "Yeah

Mason this our chance to show him that we're strong no matter if he's gone or not and there's nothing he can do to change that" Max said in a very serious tone as

slammed his fist into his opened hand "You guys are right and it's perfect timing seeing as Leesa's asleep I don't want her to see a battle like what we're going to

have so let's go show Hiro the true strength of Team Try Strike" Mason said in a serious and determined tone as he went inside and got his gunpla and the three

friends walked to the arcade and there standing at the battle system was a masked person with a very evil looking yet somewhat familiar looking Strike gunpla "Well I

see you three got my message" The masked person said as he and the three friends got to their respective sides around the battle system "I don't know who you are

but if you want to battle us fine it'll be a good warm up" Max said in a confident tone when " **Gunpla Battle, Combat mode, start up. Model damage level, set to**

 **A. Please set your GP Base** " The battle system started as all four of them had done just that and laced their respective GP Base onto the launch pads when

" **Beginning Plavsky Particle Dispersal Field 07: Ruins, Please set your gunpla** " The battle system said and they all put their respective Strike gunpla ono the

launch pads in front of each of them when " **Battle Start!** " The battle system finished as the Strike gunplas all got into an launching stance "Max Stevens, Full Armor

Verde Strike Gundam" Max stated as his Strike got ready to launch "Davis O'Donnell, Blu Assault Strike Gundam" Davis stated as his Strike got ready to launch

"Mason Burns, Blazing Strike Gundam" Mason stated as his Strike Gundam got ready to launch "Rex Nightshade, Strike Nightshade Gundam" Rex Nightshade said as

his Strike gundam got ready to launch "Team Try Strike" Mason started "Mobilize, Let's go, Here I go" Mason, Davis, Max all said simultaneously as their Strikes also

launched simultaneously "Taking off" Rex said as his Strike launched as the three Strikes landed at a good spot with cover "Hey Mason, didn't that Strike look familiar

to you" Davis asked over the com system "Yeah Davis it did but more to the point, MOVE NOW!" Mason stated and then yelled as the three gunpla jumped to safety

as the place they were at exploded from a high powerde beam weapon "Let's just use our signature move and beat this guy already" Max stated in an aggravated

tone as the three of them looked at the opposing gunpla "Yeah let's do it Mason" Davis stated in an agreeing manner as the three Strikes stood up "Ok then let's do

it!" Mason said in a loud manner as the three of them flew in a straight line right at him "TRY…STRIKE….BLITZ!" The three of them said simultaneously as they got in

range and attacked Rex's gunpla "You think that'll hit me it's useless!" Rex said in a loud manner as he dodged Max's Full armor Strike's Twin variable beam rifle and

Davis's Blu Stirke's Armor piercing knives, and Mason's Blazing Strike's Beam Saber easily and knocked three Strikes down much to the three friends surprise "How

did dodge that, that's our team's signature move how did he beat it?" Davis asked as his Blu Strike which was a customized Stike with the Blu Duel's armor had sat

up after the attack "That's because he knows it or more precisely he's used it along with us isn't that right Rex Nightshade or should I say Hiro Adou" Mason stated in

serious tone as the other two were shocked at what Mason said "Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Very clever Mason I had hoped you guys wouldn't have caught on so quickly but

I guess not" Hiro said after he stopped laughing evilly "Hiro you…you…YOU BACK STABBER!" Max yelled as flew right at Hiro's gunpla only to have his gunpla fall apart

after he goes right past it "How did he do that my Strike has heavy armor" Max stated in disbelief as his Full armor Strike which had heavy armor from the Full armor

gundam Thunderbolt ver. And the Verde Buster gundam "Max! Hiro you traitor!" Davis yelled as he also flew right Hiro with his gunpla's beam saber drawn just to

unfortunately meet the same fate as Max "So that's how he did it" Mason said to his two friends over the coms system "What do you mean Mason" Davis asked as

Hiro's Strike turned toward Mason's Strike "The RG system on it is active he wouldn't be able to do all that his done without it" Mason said as he got his Strike into a

fighting stance "You mean that backstabber only did all this because he's using the RG system that little ARUGH! Max stated in anger as he slammed his fist into his

opened hand "So you figured it out but that doesn't change the fact that you guys are weaker than me and that I'm" Hiro started to say but before he could finish

"Just like your older brother Saga but there's one big difference he wouldn't turn on his, FRIENDS AND TEAM, RG SYSTEM FULL MAXIMUM RELEASE!" Mason yelled as

he activated his Strike's RG system when "DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE ME TO HIM MASON! Hiro yelled in anger as his gunpla flew at Mason's "LET'S END THIS

HIRO ADOU!" Mason yelled as his gunpla flew right at Hiro's meanwhile during the events of the battle back at Mason's house "hm, Mason where are ya babe?

He probably fell asleep working on his gunpla again I swear he can be so thick headed like that but that's one of the things I love about him, hm a letter wait what!"

Leesa said as she got to the work bench that Mason had in his house for gunpla building and read the note _:Leesa when you read this myself, Davis, and Max are_

 _going to the arcade to face Hiro I need you to go and get Caoch La Flaga and head there you the way and Leesa hurry please –Mason:_ "You got it Mason just hang

on" Leesa said as she called Coach La Flaga and informed of the situation they headed straight mean while back at the arcade "When I beat you Mason Leesa is next"

Hiro said as his Gunpla's fist was glowing nightshade purple "You won't lay a single finger on her and her gunpla Hiro" Mason said as his Gunpla's fist began to glow

blazing red "Nightshade" Hiro stated as his gunpla's foot slammed on the ground "Blazing" Mason stated as his gunpla's foot also slammed on the ground "KNUCLE!"

Mason and Hiro said in unison as their gunpla's fists clash and then the ground around their gunpla had begun to break apart and protrude upward and the arms of

the two gunpla began to crack rom the massive particle flow and then there was a bright flash shown through the night Leesa and Coach La Flaga could see it from a

block away "Let's hurry coach" Leesa said as they got to but the battle as all that was left was the wreckage of Davis's and Max's two gunpla and Mason's heavily

damaged Blazing Strike "Well that cleared up some things didn't it guys we need new and stronger gunpla because our Strikes can't keep up with us anymore" Mason

said as he picked up his Blazing Strike which d customized Strike Noir with a completely remodeled backpack the Fragment beam blades are mounted on the lower

part of the backpack/booster "You're right Mason and I've got an idea for mine, you guys" Max inquired as he looked at his two friends and team mates "Mine will be

based off of the HGEW Sandrock Kai how about you Mason" Davis inquired as he picked up his Blu Strike "Mine will be based on the HGAC Wing Gundam ZERO and

the HGCE Destiny gundam" Mason said as he turned to them "But Mason the tournament is just two weeks away can you guys really make it" Leesa asked she

walked to Mason "Don't worry Leesa they'll make it right Mason" Coach La Flaga said as they stopped in front of him "That's right and in the tournament the score

between Nick and I will be settled there" Mason said with serious determination in his voice.

To be continued in Battle three: Blaze on, Gunpla


	3. Battle 3

Gundam Build Fighters try: Blazing

Battle Three: Blaze on, Gunpla!

It was three days after Hiro turned his back on his best friends and team mates and joined another school and formed his own team under the alias of Rex Nightshade it was

morning at Mason's house as Leesa woke up and walked down stairs to the living room where she got a cup of coffee and walked over to a sleeping Mason as she walked over

to him "Mason, Come on you got to get up we're going to be late getting to the Academy. Huh, well what do you know he already started on it and it's almost completed?"

Leesa said as she saw the almost completed new gunpla Mason as working on for the tournament "Morning Leesa what time is it?" Mason asked yawning from working on his

gunpla most of the night. As Leesa brought him a cup of coffee in his blazing red coffee mug, and handed it to him "It's nine o'clock in the morning are we going to the

academy together or what" Leesa asked as Mason took a sip of his coffee "No you go on ahead those who are entering the tournament can came in later on no idea why but if

you could Leesa. Could you ask Coach to have his gunpla ready for when the guys and I get there?" Mason asked as he sat his mug down and continued working on his

gunpla as Leesa headed out the door "Sure Mason just don't take too long okay I mean you know how you get when it comes to gunpla building and battling" stated Leesa in

a concern manner as she closed the door and got into her convertible scarlet red Chevy Camaro and headed for Axis Academy "Don't take too long huh? I still haven't told

her and Coach La Flaga the reason why Hiro left I mean it's still a shock." said Mason to himself as he recalled that very moment after he won the battle after Hiro defeated Davis and Max's Strike gunpla's.

* * *

 **Flashback-** _"Why Hiro, why did you leave and why turn your back on your team, your friends?" asked Mason to his former friend Hiro Adou "Isn't it obvious Mason I told you_

 _awhile back that I had been carrying this team through all of its battles and I just proved it in this battle tonight that I'm" stated Hiro until "Don't even go there you know_

 _that's complete crap Hiro all four of us are strong in our own way. But your too blinded by your own ambition to see it" stated Mason in anger:_ **Flashback end**

* * *

As Mason shook his head from the memory he then looked at his new gunpla "Blazing Wing ZERO, by combining the Destiny Gundam's backpack and modifying it as well as

the Destiny's arms and shoulders and modifying it by using parts from the Ballistic Weapon set I took parts of the old long range beam cannon and combined it with the beam

cannon from the Ballistic set and created an almost completely scratch built weapon. Of course I also took the beam machine gun from the HG Gundam X Divider and

modified it with some metal parts and turned it into the, Variable BMG (Variable Beam Machine Gun) plus I also modified the thruster portion of the HG Destiny's back pack

and added a part that came from the Hot Scramble Gundam's backpack just modified with an extra part for the transformation function. Lastly is the shield that was given to

me by the third Mejin Kawaguch, the Amazing Lev or as I like to call it now the Blazing Lev B. With this I don't have to worry about carrying the twin buster rifle on Wing

Zero, at least until I need it that is, of course I kept Wing Zero's regular hip armor I just modified it so that the normal beam sabers could be stored there I also gave them an

extra gimmick but I'll worry about that later." Mason said to himself as he sat back in his chair and looked at his newly completed gunpla and its new equipment as he finished

his cup of coffee he picked up his home phone and called Davis first as the phone rang a female voice answered the phone "You've reached Davis O'Donnell's place can I ask

who's calling" a twenty-two year old girl with brown hair and brown eyes said as she answered the phone "Hey Kinue, it's Mason is Davis around I need to talk to him?"

Mason asked Kinue as she looked for him "Yeah he's here he's finishing up on his new gunpla by the way Mason. You know I've been studying to be a gunpla battle news

reporter so I was wondering if you could give me the scoop, on what happened with you guys when you face Hiro." Kinue asked Mason as he winced at the question "Hey

Kinue, is that Mason let me talk to him and please quit trying to get me and the guys to tell about what happened between us and Hiro last night, I told you that I'd tell you

at some point but not now ok." Davis said to his girlfriend as he finished on the remaining clear parts on his custom Sandrock Gundam gunpla "Yeah Mason, what's up man?"

asked Davis as he took the phone from his girlfriend as she got her stuff and headed for Axis Academy "Davis I'm going on ahead ok babe?" stated Kinue as she got to the

door "Yeah sure Kinue be safe, so anyway Mason as I was telling you I took parts from the hg Gundam Avalanche Exia Dash minus the gn skis of course. I also made my own

version of the Diffusing cloak but my version has a light diamond coating I say light because you would not believe how much it is to get a light diamond coating I mean wow,

but thanks to it I can take a shot from a Tallgees three's mega particle cannon and not get a scratch on Sandrock." Stated Davis as he talked to Mason over the phone "That

sounds cool man well I added a little something extra to my Blazing Wing Zero and only you and Max will know about it, I'll fill Leesa in on it later, but my Wing Zero also has

clear parts for the special system I installed on it. By the way you never mention about what you did about Sandrock's shoulders did you keep them or what?" Mason inquired

after he told Davis about one of his gunpla's new features "Oh yeah I forgot about that I kept them but I modified them so I could put the Avalanche Exia Dash's shoulders

over them as a sort of extra armor plus I added a pair of the perfect strike's beam boomerangs and a pair of the Panzer Eisen Rocket Anchor and the two anti-ship swords

from the hg Strike Rouge IWSP." stated Davis as he finished telling Mason about the rest of his custom Gundam Sandrock's weapons and equipment. "That's awesome Davis

well I'm going to hop of here and call Max and see if he's done with his gunpla I'll meet you at the academy alright and bring your new gunpla, uh what name did you give it

anyway?" asked Mason as he was finishing up his call with Davis "Oh yeah I almost forgot to tell you that man sorry, I call it the Storm Sandrock Gundam. Anyway Mason I'll

hop off and meet you and Max at the academy, um do you want me to let Kinue into the clubroom or not?" said Davis questionably as he waited for Mason's answer "Yeah

sure let her in there it won't hurt anything, later Davis" said Mason as he got ready to hang up his call "See you Mason." Said Davis as he also hung up and grabbed his new

gunpla and headed for Axis Academy. "Ok now to see how the teams regional trigger happy maniac is doing with his new gunpla and if he's done or not" said Mason

sarcastically as the phone rang three times when a familiar voice answered "Yo what's up you've reach Max Steven's house Max speaking" said Max as he answered his phone

call "Hey Max, it's Mason just checking to see if you got your new gunpla built or if you need more time?" inquired Mason as he finished his sentence to his other friend "Oh

yeah I just finished the final adjustments to Gundam Heavyarms Destroyer." Stated Max as he turned and looked at his finished gunpla "So what all does it have I mean with

a name like Heavyarms Destroyer it has to have some cool stuff right?" inquired Mason as he waited for a response "Yeah it dose I took the HG Calamity Gundam's chest

mounted Scylla 580mm Multi-phase Energy Cannon and added some metal parts as to make it so that it doesn't over heat on me and I mounted it where the Heavyarms's

cockpit hatch would be located at. Of course I redid the plastic on the torso and thickened it up, then I had to basically make an almost complete scratch built backpack using

parts from the Ballad Arm Arms kit and gave Heavyarms anchors that are mounted on the back of the legs but they're hidden so not to worry. I also added to the backpack

the Calamity Gundam's Schlag 125mm High-Energy Long-Range Beam Cannon to which I also added metal parts to and I redid the two twin gatlling guns and added hidden

missile pods in the knee armor and in the back of the twin gatling guns as well." said Max as he stopped to take a minute to breathe, and to let Mason talk for a minute. As

Mason took in the info that Max told him "I know I'm going to regret asking but is there anything else that you forgot to mention?" inquired Mason hoping that there wasn't

any more but much to his dismay "Oh I almost forgot that I made two sets of twin gattling guns for Heavyarms as well both of which have the hidden missile launchers in

them. One pair of them has live ammo while the other has E-clips in them I also modified the barrels and made them all seven tubed gattling guns. Plus I added a system to

Heavyarms so that I can target multiple enemies, missiles and/or remote weapons and I gave Heavyarms the Lightwave Barrier system from the HG Hyperion gundam and

that's pretty much it man so what do you think." Stated Max as he finished telling Mason about his new gunpla "Honestly, I think it sounds cools and all, I also think you need

to get girlfriend dude" said Mason in a sarcastically serious manner "Ha ha ha that's funny Mason, more importantly man have you finished your new gunpla yet and if you

have are you getting ready to head for Axis Academy?" asked Max in a sarcastic tone at first then finished in a serious manner "Yeah Max I finished Blazing Wing ZERO

already don't worry and yes I'm getting ready to head for the academy. Davis is probably already there waiting for us so see you there Max." stated Mason as he started to

hang up his phone "You got it Mason see you there as well." Said Max as he hung his phone up and walked over and put his new gunpla into a carrying case and headed out

for the academy "Ok well now that I know that the guys have their new gunpla's finished it's time for us head out to right Zero?" Mason stated as he picked his gunpla up and

put it into a blazing red belt mounted carrying case with a black flame design on the bottom of it. As Mason walked toward the front door and grabbed his long crimson red

over coat with a black flame design on the bottom of the coat going up a little. "Ok let's rock." said Mason in a confidently serious manner as he walked out the door and closed it.

* * *

Meanwhile at Axis Academy as Leesa pulled into the student parking lot and parked her convertible in her assigned spot as she put her car in park and made her way to the

team clubroom where the teams coach Mu La Flaga was waiting for everyone to show up "Hello Coach has Mason called you yet?" asked Leesa as she sat on the couch that

was in the room "Yeah he called me on his cell and said that he was on his way as were Davis and Max evidently he wants to show the power of his new gunpla so instead of

me battling just him I called for one of the students here and his team as well." Answered Coach La Flaga as he leaned against the battle system as the door open and Kinue

entered the room with her hd camera that had an external microphone on it "Kinue, what are you doing here and how did you get permission to enter the clubroom anyway?"

asked Leesa as she looked at Kinue you entered the room. "Davis called me on my cell and said that I could come to the clubroom to watch him, Mason, and Max battle with

their new gunpla." Answered Kinue as she sat down next to Leesa, on the couch as she also waited for them to show up, meanwhile outside of the Academy, Davis was

waiting for Mason, and Max to show up "Man what is taking them so long to get. Oh there they are yo guys" stated Davis as he hollered to his two friends and teammates

"Hey Davis you guys ready to show Coach La Flaga our new gunpla?" asked Mason to his friends and teammates as they met outside the academy "Yeah let's do it to it

BOOM, BOOM, I can't wait to cut loose with Heavyarms guys." Said Max in a loud and excited manner as they made their way inside they met Mason's cousin Kiba Yuji as he

came out of the model building area "Hey Kiba, how you been did you complete another gunpla what happened to your GM Commando?" asked Mason to his cousin as he and

the guys walked up to him "It along with my team or should I say former team's gunpla were utterly thrashed by a group of gunpla that I thought were normal custom gunpla

but they weren't one of which had what I thought were normal railguns but I think they had Dáinsleif bullets in them I thought those things were banded from gunpla

battling?" inquired Kiba as he hoped for an answer from his cousin "Yeah Kiba they are because you can't defend against them. But are you sure that's what they were I

mean do you have proof?" Inquired Mason in questionably concerned manner as he watched his cousin pull out his phone and played a video for him "Yeah I do Mason he's

my proof see." Kiba said as he showed him the video and paused it so that Mason could see the gunpla "Hey Mason the colors on that gunpla isn't that her?" asked Davis as

he saw and recognized the colors of one of the customized Gaia gundams "You guys know this team?" Asked Kiba as Mason, and his friends looked at each other "Yeah

unfortunately we do. Their Team is called Team Trinity ironically enough that's also their last names they're siblings Johann is the eldest, Michael is the middle, and Nena is

the youngest we faced them before in the year before last's world tournament of course they were using the HG00 Gundam Thrones And we were using our Strike gundams

and we beat them but after that they just fell off the battling radar until now." Max answered Kiba in a surprised tone "Now that we got all that out of the way Kiba I heard

you're forming a new team and one of your members is your girlfriend Bianca right, where is she?" Stated Mason as he tried to change the subject with his cousin "Yeah she

is, right now she's working on a new gunpla for herself but she won't tell me what it is and on top of that a friend of hers is also joining so I have my new team. So what are

guy doing anyway heading to clubroom?" Stated Kiba in a asking manner as Mason's two friends went ahead of him "Yeah we are were going to show Couch La Flaga our new

gunpla for the tournament so see ya" Mason said as he left and caught up to his friends who were at the clubroom door waiting for him "Okay guys let's do this." Stated

Mason as he grabbed the handle and opened the door and they entered room "Mason what took you so long?" Asked Leesa in an agitated tone as she turned and saw Mason

and the guys walk into the room, "Yeah sorry about we were talking to Kiba down the hallway there. But we're here and we are ready for battle." Mason answered his

girlfriend Leesa as he and his friends walked to the battle system "Hey Coach are we going to battle or what?" Asked in an overly anxious manner "Sorry Max but I'm not the

one you guys are battling the honor of battling you guys and your new gunpla belongs to them." Stated Coach La Flaga as he turned toward the door which as if on que had

opened and in walked three more Axis Academy students and the team that made it the best of eight in last year's world tournament "Hey Coach La Flaga we're here I also

brought my Gundam Nataku Reppū as well. So is this the popular team Try Strike we've heard so much about huh." Stated a green hair young man around twenty-eight years

old as he looked at Mason and the guys as he revealed a remodeled HG Gundam Wing EW Gundam Nataku it was complete remodeled it was almost a complete scratch build

the white fin like pieces on the dragon fangs were replaced with transparent parts and the torso had a beam cannon that looked like it was taken from the HGCE Revive Strike

Freedom as well as a pair beam shield generators that was on the top of the dragon fangs as well as having a Bluish-Green color scheme and lastly it had a custom made

lance/ spear the top and the bottom of it also had transparent parts to be used as a weapon as the edges of the top and bottom parts had edges to it and all the transparent

parts were a green color "I must say though Kayden why do I have to take time out of my schedule to help you two, I mean why not your original third teammate here then?"

Asked a twenty-two year old long teal hair colored girl with brown eyes and standing about five-foot six-inches as she walked into the room and upon seeing her Max's heart

skipped a beat at her beauty "Oh come on Liu Mei lighten up you and I both know that you have great battling skills plus your building skills are world class as well. Besides

we'll be done here shortly it take us very long to beat these guys I mean we're only here to see what their new gunpla can do right Kayden?" Stated another young lady with

dark blue hair with aqua green dyed bangs and was around twenty-seven years old "That's enough Sachiko we are hear at Coaches request to check the performance of their

new gunpla." Stated Kayden as he walked up to the battle system as did the two girls when. Gunpla Battle, Combat mode, start up. Model damage level, set to C.

Please set your GP Base." Stated the battle system as all six of them had done just that and placed their respective GP Base onto the launch pads when "Beginning

Plavsky Particle Dispersal Field 01: Space, Please set your gunpla" Stated the battle system and they all put their gunpla ono the launch pads in front of each of

them as "Battle Start!" stated the battle system in a loud manner, "Mason Burns, Blazing Wing Gundam ZERO." Said Mason as the system scanned his gunpla and fusing

the particles onto his gunpla and the transparent parts glowed blue and as did the eyes and it got into a launch position "Davis O'Donnell, Storm Sandrock Gundam." Stated

Davis as the particles had also fused to his gunpla and the transparent parts remained gray and the eyes lit up "Max Stevens, Gundam Heavyarms Destroyer." Stated Max as

the particles like with his two friends gunpla had fused with the plastic except Max's gunpla had no transparent parts and it got into also got into a launch position. "Kayden

Gale, Gundam Nataku Reppū." Said Kayden as the system scanned his gunpla and fusing the particles onto his gunpla and the transparent parts glowed green and as did the

eyes and it got into a launch position "Sachiko Haya-sa, Chaos Icarus Gundam." Said Sachiko as the particles had fused with the plastic except her gunpla had no transparent

parts and it got into also got into a launch position. "Wang Liu Mei, Legendary Hyaku Shiki." Said Wang Liu Mei as the particles like with her two teammates gunpla had fused

with the plastic and her gunpla had gotten into a launch position "Hey Coach doesn't Mason's and the guy's gunpla look well made?" Asked Leesa as she looked toward coach

La Flaga who was looking on at the three new gunpla and the look of serious determination in their eyes "I have got to say I haven't seen that look in Mason's and the guy's

eyes in a long time it's good to see it again that means one thing." Stated Coach La Flaga as he watched the battle, getting ready to start when "So they've had that look

before huh? I've got to say I have never seen that side of Davis before." Said Kinue as she was getting her camera ready to record when "Team Try Strike" Mason started

"Mobilize, Let's go, Here I go" Stated Mason, Davis, Max simultaneously as their gunpla launched simultaneously "Storming Gale Team" Started Kayden "Launch, Let's do this,

Heading out." Stated Kayden, Sachiko, and Wang Liu Mei simultaneously as their gunpla also launched simultaneously as the gunpla were flying toward each other "Hey

Mason got any plans for dealing with Kayden's team I mean I could take on that Wang Liu Mei chick if you want?" Asked Max over the coms system as the three friend's

gunpla was flying through the battlefield "I have to agree with Max Mason I mean you normally have a plan of some kind?" Inquired Davis over the coms system as well

"Yeah I normally do so here it is, Max you deal with Wang Liu Mei but watch out for her gunpla's weapon pods. Davis you can deal with Sachiko and her gunpla just be careful

it looked like it was based on the Chaos gundam." Answered Mason to his two friends and teammates over the coms "I like this plan let's do it." Said Max in a excited tone

"Heh, that's so you Mason it kind of reminds me of back when we were younger you came up with something similar but I think it works for us." Stated Davis as he chuckled

at the nostalgic feeling of Mason's plan "Yeah you're right now let's do this guys." Said Mason as he pulled up the command console and selected the second slot and then

Wing ZERO's eyes lit up and it went into its customized neo bird mode and then the shield detached and transformed into its own bird mode then all three gunpla flew toward

Kayden's team "Hey Kayden are sure Liu Mei's going to be ok I mean I heard that she had a pretty bad case of split personality disorder for some reason" Ask Sachiko over

the private com channels "Yeah that's probably because when she was kid her older brother Hong Long had been killed by the now non-existent Gunpla Mafia I was being

trained in gunpla battling by Hong Long. I promised him at his grave that I'd watch out for her and this is the only way I can think of to do she needs to realize that gunpla

battling isn't meant for getting revenge but to have fun with friends and teammates. But until she gets her second personality under control she won't realize that so I'm

hoping the Mason's friend Max can show her that I noticed the look he had n his as soon as she walked into the room Liu Mei didn't notice it of course but I did." Stated

Kayden as his team were flying toward Mason's team unbeknownst to them Mason's team now heading for at high speed " _Come on girly let me out I can be Mason and his_

 _team easily just let me take over for a bit."_ Stated Wang Liu Mei's second personality in demanding tone "No I can do it myself stay out this Grimina." Wang Liu Mei said in

frustrated tone as she fought to keep her alternate personality in check. "Hey Liu Mei, why don't you take Max on but be careful there's no way of knowing how much ammo

he has. Sachiko you take on Davis be careful if you get in to close he may use one of those blades understand girls?" stated Kayden over the coms system to the two girls

"Roger that, Kayden let's get this started" Sachiko said in a determined manner as she flew ahead "Understood Kayden, I'll go ahead." Wang Liu Mei said as she also flew

ahead toward Mason's team with Sachiko "Alright and while the girls deal with Max and Davis, I'll get to see what you and your new gunpla are made of Mason." Kayden said

to himself as he headed toward Mason and his Blazing Wing ZERO. "So that's Kayden's Gundam Nataku Reppū huh. Okay ZERO let's do this partner." Mason said to his gunpla

as he saw Kayden's Gundam Nataku Reppū and Mason flew right passed him for a good ten seconds until Wing ZERO reappeared with its beam saber drawn and Kayden's gunpla drew it's twin beam trident and the two gunpla clashed.

* * *

Meanwhile out in the hallway "Kiba are sure about this I mean if that message is right you know Gjallarhorn gunpla academy will be expecting anyone to help them as an

excuse" Bianca said to Kiba as they were walking toward the clubroom "I know that Bianca, but Naze and everyone at the Turbines daycare and youth gunpla have helped

Mason with Leesa and they show the younger generation the joy of gunpla battling, so we have to do it and besides Takeshi Iori has been trying to throw the book at

Gjallarhorn and if they do use the Dáinsleif railguns then he's got them" Stated Kiba in a seriously determined tone and as they got to the room they could hear the sounds of

a fierce Gunpla Battle. Beam rifles firing, blades clashing, thrusters moving around and the fighters themselves yelling as they battled the sounds were fierce when all of

sudden. "Let's do this ZERO Blazing Burst system ENGAGE!" Mason yelled as Kiba and Bianca walked and saw Wing ZERO's transparent parts turn blazing red with flames

engulfing it and the wings on its back snap open and wings of light or fire came out "I'm not done either Mason Gale burst system ACTIVATE!" Kayden yelled as his Nataku

Reppū's clear parts began to glow green and the gunpla was surrounded by a green vortex of wind "Come on Liu Mei quit living in the past gunpla battling isn't meant to be

played with anger in your heart and your alternate personality is just that pure anger. But I'll free you from that and when this is done I'll show you happiness, now multi-lock

engage!" yelled Max as his gunpla was preparing for its biggest attack "She can't do anything without me punk and I'll prove it by beating you to a, WHAT!" stated Grimina

Wang Liu Mei alternate personality as she noticed that her arm wouldn't move. "No Max is right I won't let you rule me anymore!" Wang Liu Mei yelled as she regained control

over her body. "Well if Mason and Max are cutting loose guess I can too Storm burst system engage! Davis yelled as his Storm Sandrock's clear parts began glowing brown

and a storm of particles surrounded the gunpla "Oh yeah bring it on then!" yelled Sachiko as she had her gunpla's two giant sabers and flew right at him "Get him Mason!"

Cheered Leesa as to give her boyfriend more encouragement "Come on Davis get her don't let hear win! Kinue cheered at her boyfriend as to also encourage him on when

"NOW BLAZE ON GUNPLA!" Mason yelled as there was a bright flash and then "Battle ended, Winner Team Try Strike." The battle system called as it deactivated and the

wining gunpla were standing over top of Kayden's team's gunpla "(Pant) (Pant) (Pant) (Pant) that was intense but what do you think Coach?" stated Mason as he panted from

fatigue of his assimilation as he looked toward the teams coach "Yeah Mason you guys are ready but I think your cousin here has something for you." Answered Coach La

Flaga as he pointed toward Kiba as Mason and his friends who like himself had fatigue from the battle but Max got something else too "Hey Max how's it feel to have a

girlfriend that met through gunpla battling?" Mason asked as he drank some water "It feels nice and I plan on making her happy." Max answered as he looked at Wang Liu Mei

which made her blush "You know I'm sitting right here right?" Wang Liu Mei asked as she handed Max some water and a towel "Hey Mason sorry to interrupt your

conversation but Gjallarhorn is going to attack Naze and the Turbines we don't stop them." Kiba stated as that news reached everyone's ears Mason shot up off the couch

"They won't get the chance Kiba get your new gunpla we're going to stop them once and for all." Mason stated as his two friends and teammates nodded in acknowledgement.

To Be Continued in Battle Four: Try Strike Endanger! An unknown gunpla enters the fray.

Important update: Build Fighters Blazing will be on hiatus for awhile as I work and refine it please be patient.


End file.
